paw patrol pikmin adventure
by Minecraft god15
Summary: after the battle with herobrine riley gets a call from someone that's on the planet of the pikmin so riley and the paw patrol venture to the the planet to save the pup who is there, but something strange is happening on the planet which makes riley suspicious about it and some crazy things happen, what will happen on this cool adventure. slivex and shadex in this story
1. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 1

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 1 (the space ship voyage)

Thanks for the support for the series guys and I have a few ideas in store for the series so this might not be the last one so don't get mad, oh and by the way if you've had read the legend of the silver moon I'm going to add slivex into this one so it can spice up the story if that's not ok with any of you please leave a review and plus, I haven't got a review from any one at all so please leave a review.

Riley's p.o.v

When I told everyone about the message I got I went down to the lab where Ryder makes our pup houses and I made a few a just mint's to mine but I only made it run on electricity and I also put solar panels on the back and I also put guns/cannons on the sides, DON'T JUDGE ME, I like guns but still, DON'T JUDGE ME, but anyway I went down to the lab and the rest of the pups followed me down to the lab and I pushed a button and a door appeared in the back of the room and I grabbed a bunch of tools and went to turn on the lights and when I did the others saw what was a HUGE ASS ROCKET SHIP, and their jaws dropped and I couldn't help but to just burst out laughing and I said "well guys, as soon as I'm done with this bad boy which will be tomorrow, I'm off to pikmin planet and yes I need your guises pup packs and pup houses in the huge storage area and I will pack plenty of food for me on my adventure and I wi…" then I was cut off by tundra and she said "there is no way were letting you go alone were coming to and no matter what you say you're not changing our minds right guys" and the others nodded and I was rubbing my head and I said "ah man I really don't need this right now I have a bad enough head ache already, you guys can't come with me you guys might die" and tundra said "that's the reason why were coming with you cause what if you die" and I said "I guess you have a point about that and plus no matter what I say, you guys are still gonna get on my ship when I take off so I have no choice but to let you guys come along with me, so you guys get everything you need cause were going to be gone for a while" and then I started to work on the rocket ship and the others said "ok then we'll get what we need then" and they took off to get their stuff and a hour or 2 ryder came into the place where the rocket and said "well what are you working on" and I stopped and said "none of your business" and I pushed him out and went back to work on the rocket then ryder came back in and said "riley, as your leader I ORDER you to tell me what your working on" and I yelled "I'LL SAY IT AGAIN ITS NONE OF YOUR BUISSNESS NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE" and then I got out my repulser and aimed it at him and he held up his arms and left then I went back to work on my rocket and the next day when it was finished me and the others except for ryder got on the rocket ship and the rocket shot up into space then I set coarse for planet pikmin and then we all went in to hyper sleep and the ship went into hyper space…

 **A short but not too short space journey later**

Well guys I've got to end it off here because my dad is telling me to go to bed so I'll see if I can make the next chapter longer I promise anyway see you guys tomorrow.


	2. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 2

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 2 (the arrival)

Hey guys me again and sorry that the last chapter was so short because I only had an hour cause my dad was working on his laptop that I use to right the story and plus it was like a little past 10 so I really had to hurry up with the last one but I think it was good and if you guys want me to update the last chapter please leave a review, oh and also I've been thinking about starting a minecraft YouTube channel so please leave a review if you guys want me to start a minecraft Youtube channel and also review to give me ideas for a new book or another idea for the series.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up, none of the others were awake so I turned off their hyper sleep tubes, woke them up, and went to the bridge (the place where you control the ship) and checked how far we were from planet pikmin and I read 'were 15 minutes away from planet pikmin' then I went to the others and said "you guys should start getting ready because were about 15 minutes away from planet pikmin" and they said "ok then" and they went to go get ready while I got their pup packs and vehicles ready… 15 minutes later… after I got everything ready and then all of a sudden the speaker in the wall started beeping really loud and then in I ran like hell to the bride and realized that we were landing but you need to do it manually (and by that I mean that you need to do it by hand) or you would crash and I don't want to go through that so I grabbed the microphone and said "EVERY ONE BUCKEL UP CAUSE THIS PART OF THE TRIP GETS REALLY BUMPY" then I put the microphone down and grabbed the landing control panel and started the landing process and did my best to land this damn thing on the planet and went through some turbulence but succeeded in landing on the planet and grabbed the microphone again and said "attention folks this is your captain speaking you may now unfasten your seat belts cause we have touch ground and before you leave would you kindly come to the bridge so I can have a word with you all and thank you very much and have a wonderful day" then I put down the mic and looked and the TV screens that were connected to the camras and I looked at the one where I could see every one laughing their asses off at what and how I said what I just said and I couldn't help but start laughing my ass off to, anyway I waited until everyone was at the bridge and said "ok now that we're all here I need to tell you that you guys need to stick with me when we leave ok" and they said "ok riley" and when we went outside I said "and by the way this is pikmin planet but it's basically earth but with no humans around and everything but us is fucking huge except the stuff that are alive and the pikmin and that's pretty much it.

Sorry guys had to end it off here because now I want to watch videos about pikmin but if you've never watched pikmin before, go to whatever you use to search for stuff on the web and search for pikmin videos and watch and please don't get mad at me because pikmin is a great and also hilarious game to play but I swear that I'll make the next chapter longer ok guys. (and by the way I'm going to start doing something a little funny at the end of each chapter from now on and you'll see what I'm talking about if you keep scrolling down ok).

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	3. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 3

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 3 (the red pikmin)

Hey guys and sorry for the hold up, I've had school and I've been doing stuff just been really busy lately so I'll try to make this as long as I possibly can and don't get mad at me I'm only 11 and I got stuff to do so again don't get mad.

Riley's p.o.v

So we were walking through a forest with trees that from our p.o.v were like 500 feet tall but I still said "damn those are some big damn trees" and then tundra said "you can say that again" then marshall said "I thought we were going to use our vehicles" and then I face pawed and said "god damn it I forgot about them" then I remembered about the app I put on my pup pad that lets me call their vehicles and have them drive to me on auto pilot then I said "wait, I just remembered I have an app on my pup pad that lets me call our vehicles and they drive to us so I'll do that right now" and I pulled out my pup pad and pressed on my pup pad and I said "alright our vehicles are on our way so let's hang out here until they get here" and they collapsed on the ground and could help but start laughing '10 minutes later' then I heard the sound of sirens and I said "I hear sirens nearby so get ready guys" then I saw something stuck in a tree branch and when I looked at the ground below the tree branch I saw some red pikmin and yelled "I SEE PIKMIN FOLLOW ME" and I ran to where I saw the pikmin and the others followed behind me.

Sorry guys I have to end it off here and since I'm using my dad's laptop he needs it for work and he needs to do stuff on it for work so don't get mad at me please because I can't control when my dad needs his laptop but I swear on my soul that the next chapter will be longer I swear.


	4. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 4

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 4 (the red pikmin) part 2

Hey guys me again and sorry for the wait I've still got stuff I have to so I'm just going to go straight into this.

Riley's p.o.v

I was still running even though the others were telling me to stop running but I still kept on running to where I saw the pikmin and when I got there the red pikmin looked at me and I pulled out my whistle and blew into it and then the pikmin came to me and when they did that I press a button on my pup pack and a small cannon came out and it was designed to launch pikmin only so it can come in handy when trying to throw the cause you know were pups and it's hard to throw things with your paws, anyway when the pikmin cannon was out I pressed another button and a small scooper came out of my pup pack and It is used to put pikmin in the pikmin cannon and I used it to put all 3 pikmin in the cannon (yes, the cannon can hold and shoot up to 3 pikmin at a time) and shot them all at the red onion stuck in the tree branch and it knocked the red onion out of the branch and I whistled again and the red pikmin came to me and the onion landed on the ground but it had these landing arms that came out of it and it used them to land on the ground and some of the seeds that come out of it when you give it a pellet landed in the ground and a few seconds later they got taller and they started to glow red and then I pressed another button on my pup pack and a big grabbing arm came out and I used it to pull the seeds out of the ground and they were pikmin and then the others finally got where I was and they had their vehicles with them and then chase got out of his truck and said "did you not hear us sayin-" and he paused as soon as he saw the pikmin I had with me and I said "pretty cool right" and then rocky asked "are those pikmin" and I said "yup" and I saw some of those pellets that were in the flowers where you get them from and then I loaded some of the red pikmin into my cannon and shot them at the 3 flower pellets that I saw and when the pikmin hit them the pellets fell out of them and the pikmin picked them up and started to carried them back to their onion and when marshall saw the onion he asked "what the hell is that thing" and then one of the pikmin that was carrying one of the pellets got back to the onion and the onion sucked it up and shot out two more pikmin seeds and I said "well marshall, this is an pikmin onion and it sucks up those pellets and shoots out these seeds that turn into pikmin and they do that in a few seconds and then you need to pull or pluck them out of the ground because when the seeds turn into pikmin, they can't pull themselves out of the ground so that's why we have to do it" and then marshall said "ok that makes sense" and then I said "oh and I almost forgot, on your pup packs there should be 2 buttons and if you press the one on the left you get the arm that you use to pull the pikmin out of the ground and if you press the one on the right you get the cannon that you use to shoot pikmin with and the arm you use to put the pikmin in the cannon" and then they press them both and the 3 things that I had out on my pup pack came out on all of theirs and they said "awesome" and I said "and you need to whistle to make the pikmin follow you like they are following me" then I saw a small bulborb and I plucked the rest of the pikmin that were in the ground and I had 15 after I plucked them all and shot 3 of them at a time at the small bulborb 5 times and when the all landed on it, it died and the pikmin picked it up and carried it back to their onion and one seed shot out of the onion when it sucked it up and landed in the ground and I plucked it and I had 16 pikmin and then I noticed the big pellet that had a number 5 on it and I shot 6 pikmin at it and they carried it back to their and when the onion sucked it up it shot out 6 seeds and they landed in the ground then I plucked them all and I had 22 pikmin total and then it started to get dark and then I sent the pikmin into their onion and got in my jet and they others got back in there vehicles and we all headed back to the rocket ship but we didn't notice the onion had flew into the sky when we shot up into the atmosphere and it followed below us and everyone went to bed except me and I made a captains log for what happened today and when I was done with that I went to my room that I shared with tundra because I didn't have any more spare rooms for her, chase and skye had to share a room and rocky and everest had to share a room, anyway I laid down next to tundra and pulled up my blanket and went to sleep and I woke up before any of the other pups, so I went ahead and made breakfast I made pancakes and a lot of bacon cause I know we all love some good bacon and the smell of the bacon woke everyone up and when they came into the kitchen I said "morning guys and I hope you're hungry cause I made pancakes and bacon" and then they all howled "YAY BACON" and I got out plates and put a small pancake and a lot of bacon on each plate and we all sat down and started to eat and chase said "man this is really good how do make this tastes so good" and I said "I don't know myself, but I'm always glade to make this so good" and we finished breakfast and landed back on the planet and the onion landed next to the rocket after we landed, and I was the first one out and when I saw the onion I said "hhhmm I guess the onion will follow who found it" and then the others came out and they asked me why the onion was here and I told them my theory and it made sense to them and we got in our vehicles and we also got the pikmin out of the onion and we put them in the storage compartment in my jet and we went to search for more pikmin and onions and we searched for the person who called me.

Whew, man that was crazy long and I hope you guys liked chapter 4 of the pikmin adventure with the paw patrol and please favorite and review the story so far.

Minecraft god OUT


	5. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 5

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 5 (the yellow pikmin)

Hey guys I remembered about me saying I was going to add slivex from the legend of the silver moon so I made a choice that it would be the person who called riley but if you guys have an idea for slivex in this story please leave a review.

Riley's p.o.v

As I was flying in my jet I all of a sudden I saw something ahead of me and it didn't look like skye's helicopter and but I didn't know what it was at all and then I realized it was heading straight for me and when I realized what it was, it started to shoot at me with machine guns and I dodged them but the bullets kept coming at me so I had to turn around then I realized in the movies that having someone behind you when you're in a airplane fight is not that great of a thing so I tried to get behind the jet that was shooting at me but it didn't work no matter what I did, then I called everyone and said "help, I'm being shot at by another jet help me out" then at that moment, the jet shot about 5 heat seeking missiles at me and I said "HOLY SHIT, HEAT SEEKERS" then I shot out my flares and took out 4 of the missiles but the fifth one hit the back of my jet then I called every one again and said "HELP, I'VE BEEN HIT I'M GOING DOWN I REAPEAT, DO"-… 'Crash'

Tundra's p.o.v

I just burst into tears when I heard the crash and started to head to where riley crashed but the jet that shot him down was still there so I shot a missile at it and made it explode and went down to land at the crash site and when I landed I saw yellow pikmin all over riley's jet and went to the part of the jet where riley was at and he was there but a yellow pikmin was shocking him with yellow bolts of electricity and then riley woke up and said "holy hell, well I've had better landings, hey, there's a yellow onion stuck in the ground over there maybe I should get it out of the ground" then I said "not without kissing me your not" and I tackled him and start making out with him and when we got up I said "you scared me like hell when I heard the crash happened" and he said "well first how could there be a jet here in the first place, and second how did you get here without being shot down" and I said "you're not the only one with guns on your jet" and we both laughed.

Sorry guys had to end it off their cause I have to go to bed and get up early tomorrow so don't get mad but please leave a review for when slivex can come into the story.


	6. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 6

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 6 (the yellow pikmin) part 2

Hey guys and I don't know why I'm not getting any reviews for this book because I think this the first book about pikmin on fanfiction so if you guys are reading this book please tell your friends about it and please review.

Riley's p.o.v

So then me and tundra walked over to the yellow onion and I had my spare winch with me and I anchored it into the ground and put the hook on the yellow onion and had me winch retract while me and tundra tried to pull it out of the ground, but it wasn't enough to pull it out of the ground and I said "I'll go see if the red pikmin survived the crash and if they did they can help us out with this" and I went to the storage area in my crashed jet and when I opened it the red pikmin were still there so I whistled and brought them to the onion and then I whistled again and they started to try to pull the onion out of the ground and I went next to tundra and started to pull again but then I realized that there was some yellow pikmin around and they were helping as well but they were digging around the onion to make it easier to pull it out of the ground and after about 5 minutes we were able to pull the onion out of the ground and it did the same thing the red onion did when it landed but after it landed it flew off to where our rocket was and I said "I know what it's doing, it's going to combine with the red onion and with it we can produce red and yellow pikmin" and then tundra said "now that's something I want to see" and I said "well they won't do it until we take off into space so we got time and plus if they were going to do it right away we wouldn't be able to see it because we've got to fix my jet" and then tundra said "oh yeah we still got to do that" and I said "well then it's a good thing that the pikmin are here and I got some tools in my jet so we can do it in time to see the onions combine" and then I went over to my jet and pulled out a tool box and when I got back I said "ok let's get to work" and we started to fix my jet and when it was almost sunset we finished fixing my jet and I got all the pikmin back into the storage area and we flew back to the rocket and when we got there everyone was there putting vehicles away and were getting ready to take off but before they went inside the rocket I turned on my air horn siren and they stopped and turned around and they say me and tundra coming in for a landing and I could tell that they were howling with joy then me and tundra landed and put our jets away and went inside the rocket with everyone else and took off into the atmosesphere, ate dinner, relaxed for a little while, and went to bed and when I thought everyone was asleep, I heard the faint sounds of moaning so I got out of my bed without waking up tundra and went to what was making the moaning sounds and it got louder as I got closer to chase and skye's room and I opened the door without making any noise and I only opened it enough to peek through the door and I saw chase and skye having sex and wasn't shocked by this because I knew this was going to happen sooner or later so I closed the door without making any noise and back to my room and got back into bed with tundra and drifted off to sleep.

Alright guys I guess I'll wrap it up there and if you want a short chapter to show chase and skye's sex night just leave a review and I'll do a chapter for it and I only need one review to do it alright guys and see you next time on the pikmin adventure.

MINECRAFTGOD OUT!


	7. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 7

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 7 (the base)

Hey guys and guess what, I'm now helping 'silver wolf' with his stories and he is helping me with mine and I think that the stories that were going make some really awesome stories, also I'm sorry the chapters are so short it's just on Microsoft word it's way longer but when post it, it's like one page of Microsoft word, also this chapters one gonna be a short one because It's Sunday and Sunday is chore day for me.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up, I was awake before everyone else was… again, anyway I went to the bridge and decided to go ahead and land so I landed it and it didn't make any noise at all which was good because I didn't want to wake up any of the others, so I went ahead and made bacon and waffles for breakfast and when everyone was awake we all had breakfast, everyone except chase, skye, and me were playing pup pup bogie and chase and skye were sitting on the couch watching tv and I sat down next to them and after about 10 minutes I said "so how was your guy's night" and they looked guilty and they said "it was good" but I knew what they did so I said "I know" and they both did the 'shocked face' and they said "k-know what" and I said "I know what you guys were doing last night" and they said "we weren't doing anything" but I knew they were lying so I said "we'll maybe you shouldn't be so loud when you guys do that" and they said "we weren't doing anything" but I said "we'll maybe you should lock your door when you do it cause I saw you two going at it" and they blushed and said "alright you got us we were doing it" and I said "finally, you know you won't get away with lying cause you always get caught sooner or later, trust me I learned it the hard way growing up, anyway we should probably get this day started" then I went to get the others to get ready and when we were out of the rocket and searching for the guy, I saw a sky drone to the right of my plane and I called everyone and said "hey guys I found something that looks like chases drone but bigger" then it took off flying fast to my left so I followed it and called everyone again and said "hey guys I'm going to follow this drone of you guys find anything call me" and I focused back on the drone.

Sorry for the short chapter guys I have chores to do today so I'll see if I can do chapter 8 today when I'm done.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	8. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 8

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 8 (the base) part 2

Hey guys and I have time to make this chapter a long one so don't worry if you think this chapter is going to be short chapter and hope you guys like this chapter.

Riley's p.o.v

I kept following the drone until I saw some type of base or something so landed down in a flat area near the base thing that I saw and I also lost sight of the drone so before I went into the base I called everyone and said "hey guys I followed the drone and I found a weird base thing or something so can you guys come to where I'm at I'll shoot a flare so you guys can find me" and I press a button on my pup pack and a flare gun came out and I shot it straight up in the air and press the same button and it went back into my pup pack and I also got out all of the pikmin and after about 15 minutes the others found where I was and got ready to go into the base but when we were about to go in the base a big robot came out and it looked more like a titan fall suit so I ran to my jet and pressed a button in my jet and my jet turned into titan fall suit and two swords were on my the back part of my suit and I also had a machine gun on my back and then I said "man I thought I would never get to use this" and then I grabbed my gun and started to shoot at the other suit and a few of them hit it but most of them missed then the other suit pulled out to one hand machine guns one in each hand and started to shoot at me and I press a button on my machine gun and it turned into a shield and I also pulled out one of my swords and started to charge at the other suit and when it stopped shooting I put away my shield and pulled out my other sword and jumped at the suit and cut off both of his arms with my swords and used both to stab it right through the chest through his power source and when I pulled my swords out of the suit and it fell to the ground and didn't move at all but it didn't have anyone inside of it, it was just a robot programmed to defend this base and then I pressed the button I pressed to turn my jet into a titan fall suit and it turned back into my jet we went inside of the base and it had the lights on so I knew that someone is or was here and we kept looking through the place and I said "hold on a second, do you guys think this is where that jet that shot me down came from" and then rocky said "it could have came from here" and I say a door with a sigh above it that said "armory" and I said "hey guys I found the armory" and marshall asked "what's a armory" and I said "it's a room where the army keeps their guns, armor, medical supplies, and explosives like rocket launchers, grenades, mines, and bombs" and marshall said "ok then" and chase said "why don't we check out what in there, there might be some stuff that we could use in there" and I said "chase makes I good point, let's check out what's in there and see what we can salvage" and when we went inside the lights were off so I started to feel around on the walls for a light switch and I found one an flicked it and the lights came on and I saw what looked like a bunch of lazer guns, bombs, and rocket launchers and I said "holy hell, I didn't even know that you could build these things" and I got the pikmin to carry the stuff back to my jet to put in the second storage area of my jet that way when I put the pikmin back they won't be so cramped and when the pikmin were done taking the stuff back to my jet it was almost sunset so I put the pikmin in the storage area where the lazer stuff wasn't at and we left the base and went back to the rocket ship and when we took off into the atmosphere I said "I think that base was the base of that guy who called me and asked me for help" and they agreed with me and we went to bed.

Alright guys I think I'll end it off there so I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the pikmin adventure and I'll see you guys next time on the pikmin adventure.

MINECRAFTGOD OUT!


	9. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 9

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 9 (the call for help)

Hey guys me again and sorry for the wait because the server for was down so I had to wait so I'm very sorry for that and I'll make up for it in this chapter which there is a surprise for you guys.

When I woke up I looked at my clock and it showed it was 9:27 and I said "aw crap I slept in" and then I got out of bed and got my pup pack on and went to where my jet was and I saw tundra waiting by hers and I shot my grappling hook at the ceiling and I shot upwards and I landed in my jet and said "well are we gonna get out there or are we gonna stay here today" and I guess scared her cause she jumped and looked at me and then she got in her jet and we took off and joined the others and after about 15 to 20 minutes, I got a call on the screen inside my jet and it was the person who called me for help and he said "help I'm hidden from this thing that's been attacking me, but not for long though so I'm going to send you the coordinates, AH, IT FOUND ME" and then the call was cut off so I tracked the signal of the call to where it was at and I called everyone and said "hey guys I just got a call from the same person who called me for help so we should find him and get him back to the rocket ship I've tracked the signal to where he called me and I'll send you all the coordinates" and I sent them all the coordinates and we went to where the signal was coming from and then a weird hole appeared in a small clearing and it looked like to huskies that came out of it and when they did, the portal closed and i called everyone and said "hey guys i'm going to go check something out and i want all of you to keep going to help out this guy i'll catch up when i can" and then i went over to where the huskies were and went into a hover in a clearing next to it and landed an when i got out i went to where the huskies were but stayed out of sight and when i heard about them talking about traveling through dimensions i went back to my jet and turned it into my titan fall suit and i went back to where the huskies were but this time in my titan fall suit and when i got there, there was a tree in the way so i pulled it out of the ground and threw it into an area behind me and looked back to see the huskies looking at me and then i got out one of my swords for protection and said "who are you" and it was kinda loud when it came from the speakers on the back of my suit and they said "i'm am slivex and he is my brother and his name is shadex" and then i said "ok why are you here" and silvex said "didn't you summon us" and i said "oh you must have responded to the call for help that i release before i go into a battle but i cant control it so i don't know when i actually send it out to anyone but it is good to have you two here i'm about to do a battle with a creature to save someone and he called me for help and i have the paw patrol with me" and i turned my titan fall suit back into my jet and when i got out shadex asked "how do you make that" and i said "when i get back to my space ship i'll give you a copy of the blue prints" and shadex said "awesome" and i said "hey why don't you guys get in the passenger seats and i'll give you a ride to the battle" and they said "alright then" and we took off to flew to catch up with the other pups.

alright guys i guess i'll end it off there and i'll see if i can make another chapter today.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	10. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 10

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 10 (the battle)

Hey guys second chapter today hope you like it and the little surprise I put in the last one and you guys should also read silver wolfs newest story "call of the gatekeeper" and in the first chapter of that one it shows how slivex and shadex knew to go to the paw patrol pikmin adventure dimension so you guys should read it.

Riley's p.o.v

When I caught up with the others chase asked me "what did you go check out" and I said "I'll tell you when we get there" and we kept going to where the signal was coming from and then slivex said "so who called you for help" and I said "I don't know his name, I never get to ask him when he calls me because of this thing that keeps attacking him and even I don't know what it is cause I never get a good look at it" and then my tracker started beeping and I said "were close" and then I saw a something that looked as big as a titan fall suit but it wasn't made of metal and it had huge claws coming out of its arms and I said "now that's one ugly son of bitch" and I went into hover mode and pressed the button that popped out a 6 barrel mini gun under my jet and I started to shoot at the evil thing but I used the lazer guns I got from that base and upgraded my gun so it could shoot lazers instead of bullets and it backs quite a punch, anyway I started to shoot lazers at the creature and after a little bit it threw a rock at my jet and I dogged it and landed in a flat area on the ground and said "when I turn my jet into a titan fall suit it doesn't have any passenger seats so you guys are gonna have to get out for now" and they got out and then I turned my jet into my titan fall suit and turned on its jet pack and flew up to where the creature was and I had both of my swords out one in each hand and flew straight at the creature and he blocked my sword attack with the sword like things coming out of its arms and we went into sword on sword combat and when it was and half an hour I cut off both of its arms with my swords and told slivex and shadex to open a portal and I would kick the creature into it and they opened a portal and I used my jet pack and did a really powerful kick in the creatures chest and the creature flew into the portal and the portal closed and I turned my titan fall suit back into my jet and said now let's find this guy and I got out to help look for the guy and after about 15 minutes I found him hiding behind a rock and he was very terrified and I said "there you are" and he looked at me and I said "need a ride" and he said "sure do" and then I asked "what's your name" and he said "titan" and then he said "so how do we get out" and I said "what are you talking about" and then he said "don't you remember, there's a barrier around this place that when you go into it you can't come out" and then I got a little scared but then I got an idea and went to slivex and shadex and asked "can you guys teleport your selves and other things" and they said "yes we can" and I said "excellent because I found the guy and his name is titan but he say that there is a barrier that lets thing in but doesn't let them out so maybe you guys can teleport us and our vehicles out of here" and they did and we all went back to the space ship and I asked "are you guys going to stay here" and they said "well come back anytime you need us" and I said "alright then" and they opened up a portal and they jumped in it and the portal closed.

Alright guys I think I'll end it off there and I'll only be writing about what happens in this dimension if you guys want to read what is happening in this one and slivex and shadex's dimension you'll need to read the story "call of the gatekeeper".

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	11. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 11

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 11 (the rock pikmin)

Hey guys and I'm just going to start this already and I'm sorry but this is a little bit of a short chapter.

Riley's p.o.v

When slivex and shadex were gone it was night, so everyone went to bed and I woke up early so I made one of my favorite foods for everyone, bacon burritos and I made them with a lot of bacon and when I was done everyone came into the kitchen and I said "morning guys made some bacon burritos, want some" and they howled "yes" so I gave them all a bacon burritos and when we were done eating breakfast we went out to look for pikmin and titan rode with me cause he liked the view from my jet and because he felt safe in my jet, and last night I made a something that I installed in my pup tag that tells me when I send out that message that summoned slivex and shadex so that way I know when they will come, and I also upgraded the gun that I use when I'm in my titan fall suit so that it can shoot lazers, anyway I saw a cave somewhere near the old base or something so me and everyone else went to the cave and we went inside and we found a lot of crystals and one of them looked like it had a onion inside and it was grey and it looked like there was a couple of rock pikmin in it as well so I got out my pickaxe and started to hit the crystal with it and after about 5 minutes it broke and the 5 rock pikmin came to me and I threw them at some of the other crystals in the cave and got pellets from them when they broke and the rock pikmin took them back to the onion and we plucked the rock pikmin out of the ground and put them in the storage area of my jet and we left the cave to go find any more pikmin, 'when it was sunset', when it was starting to get dark we, headed back to the rocket and we put are vehicles away and we hung out in the rocket until we went to bed.

Really sorry for the short chapter guys but I got in trouble at school yesterday so I won't be on as much I was for a while so I'll try to post a new chapter whenever I get the chance.


	12. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 12

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 12 (another fight)

I'm not even going to say anything so let's start this.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I could smell bacon and I looked at the clock and it said it looked like I only slept in for 15 minutes so I got out of bed and had some breakfast with the others and we left to go searching for more pikmin and I decided to use my titan fall suit instead of my jet cause I like my titan fall suit better then my jet and I told everyone that we should search around the old base and they agreed with me and we went to go search around the old base and while we were searching I found this huge stump and chase sent his drone up to the top and I was looking at his screen where we could see what the drones camera saw and we saw a titan fall that looked like mine but with machine guns on the shoulders and it had 6 arms on it and the machine guns on its shoulders shot the drone and it fell to the ground below the giant stump and chase put it away and I pushed a button on my pup pack and after about 10 minutes two more titan fall suits came and landed on the ground next to my jet and then my pup tag started beeping and then I knew that I had just sent out the message I used to summon slivex and shadex and after about 5 minutes a portal opened up and slivex and shadex came through and closed the portal be hide them and slivex asked "what's going on" and I said "at the top of that thing there is a titan fall suit with two machine guns on its shoulders and six arms and I can't take it on alone and yesterday I forgot to give you the blue prints for the my titan fall suit so I made those to make up for it and for you guys to help me" and then I pointed at the titan fall suits I made of slivex and shadex and their jaws dropped and slivex said "wow thanks riley I didn't know you can build those over night" and I said "it's pretty easy cause of two things, one, I've killed herobrine so I would have to be pretty fast to do that, two, it's also fast if you have a iron man suit" and their jaws dropped even more when they heard that I had and iron man suit and I said "never mind that now we have to destroy that titan fall suit up the before it does any damage at all" and then I turned my jet into a titan fall suit and slivex and shadex got into the ones I made for them and we all flew up to the tree stump and then I realized I missed counted and the titan fall suit had eight arms not six and I said "I missed counted it has eight arms actually" and I landed on the stump and so did slivex and shadex and I got out my swords and slivex pulled out two swords as well but shadex pulled out two light sabers and we all charged at the titan fall suit and it had two light sabers in two of its arms and there were swords in the rest of them and we started to do sword on sword combat and any time I had the chance I would pull out my lazer gun and shoot the titan fall suit a couple of time and then I would go back to my swords and after about an hour or so we took down the titan fall suit and it had a virus and no one was inside it so we all went back to my rocket and I turned my titan fall suit back into my jet and I gave slivex and shadex a copy of blue prints for my titan fall suit and iron man suit and they said thanks and they opened up a portal and took their titan fall suits with them when they went through it so me and the others went to bed when the portal closed and there was one thing that slivex and shadex didn't know was that there were storage areas in those suits and they had some of each type of pikmin in them so I hope that they like my surprise I gave them.

I think I'll stop it there for now but don't worry I'll try to make another chapter when I have the chance.


	13. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 13

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 13 (the white pikmin) part 1

Hey guys sorry for not posting a chapter yesterday it's that I want to try to have slivex and shadex in all of my chapters from now on but I didn't have an idea for this chapter yesterday but I do now so let's start this chapter already.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I looked at the clock and I slept in again so I got ready, ate breakfast, and got my jet ready and me and the others went to look for more onions and pikmin and I found a really big cave while I was searching from the air and all of us went to the entrance of the cave and we went in and I was really dark to where I couldn't my paw in front of my face the I remembered that last night I found out how to control the messages I send out to summon slivex and shadex so I sent out one of those messages and a portal appeared at the entrance of the cave and went to it and then slivex and shadex came through the portal and I said "please tell me one of you can produce light" and then "I can produce light and we saw that you left some pikmin in those titan fall suits you gave us" and then I heard _'Why didn't this jackass just give us the pikmin instead of leaving them in the suits'_ _And it sounded like shadex but he didn't say anything so I said_ _'well I wanted it to be a surprise for both of you and please don't call me a jackass'_ _and I said it the way that shadex said it and both slivex and shadexs eyes just got so wide that it looked like they were going to fall out of their heads and I said "what" and then shadex asked me "how did you hear me say that and how did you respond to it" and I said "well last night I found out how to control the messages I send out to summon you two so maybe that had something to do with it" and then slivex said "well now that's a sign that you might be a gatekeeper like us" and then slivex started to give off light from his body and I said "excellent cause this cave is so dark that I can't even see my own paw in front of my face" and then we started walking through the cave with the others and after about 15 to 20 minutes I saw something white run across the floor in front of me and it scared me a little bit and I said "wait stop I think were being followed" and we all stopped and slivex said "why do you think that" and then both me and slivex saw the same thing happen in front of us and I said "does that answer your question" and slivex said "yes it did" and then the light he was producing shot off his body and went onto the walls lighting up the entire cave and I said "wish you would have done that sooner" and then I saw there was a white onion stuck in the in one of the walls of the cave and I said "hey there's a white onion stuck in the wall" and I point at the onion stuck in the wall and we all saw three white pikmin trying to dig it out of the wall and I said "hey slivex can you teleport me back to my jet I'm going to go grab some of the pikmin I've got in it" and slivex said "sure will" and he teleported me back to my jet and I got out all of the pikmin I had in it and I also got my iron man suit out and put it on and then went back to where the others were and I also learned how to give pikmin pacific orders to pikmin so I told the pikmin to help the white pikmin dig the white onion out of the wall and I also shot the wall around the white onion with my repulsers a couple of times to loosen up the onion the way it would be easier to dig the onion out of the wall._

 _Well there's part one of the white pikmin part of the story and I hoped you liked it and maybe, just maybe riley might even become a gatekeeper or maybe something even stronger than a gatekeeper that slivex and shadex don't know about… yet… and sliver wolf when you're done reading this chapter of pikmin adventure ask me through the PM system to find out what I'm talking about._

 _MINECRAFT GOD OUT!_


	14. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 14

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 14 (the white pikmin) part 2

Hey guys and I would just like to tell you that on the last chapter I'm saving a very huge and epic battle for the last chapter, but I won't tell you guys who will be in it and what is being fought against so let's get this chapter started, oh and I would like to give thanks to sliver wolf for letting me use slivex and shadex in my story and I would also like to tell everyone that my dad has been talking about getting the game called (evolve) and if anyone has heard of this game please leave a review and tell me what it is about.

Riley's p.o.v

After about ten minutes the pikmin dug the onion out of the wall and I called them back under my control and the onion shot out a couple of white seeds and they landed in the ground and I pulled out all of them out of the ground then all of use continued to explore the cave and when we reached the end of the cave we went back outside and it was starting to get dark so I put my iron man suit away in the storage area of my jet along with all the pikmin I had with me and we went back to my rocket ship and when we got there slivex asked "can we take some of the white pikmin for research" and I said "sure thing" and I got out three white pikmin and slivex said "thanks" and then he made a portal then slivex and shadex jumped in with the three white pikmin and the portal closed and we went into my rocket ship and we took off into the atmosesphere and when we were about to go to bed I said "I'm going to stay up for a couple of minutes" and they were fine with it and went to bed and I went to the training room I had in my rocket ship and I started training using hand to hand combat and the floor was made out of hardened dirt and the training dummies that I use are like robots just not made of metal after a while one of them had a flame thrower and shot a stream of fire at me and I didn't have a shield with so I put up my hands and the hardened dirt below me shot up and blocked the fire from reaching me and I said "whoa now that was cool" and the dummy that fire at me before shot fire at me again and I did the same thing I did before and the dirt below me shot back up again but this time I left up a little chunk of it floating in the air and I did a force palm move and the chunk of dirt shot at the dummy and it went right threw it the dummies chest and hit the floor and I said "now that's pretty damn powerful" and I went to my bedroom and got in the bed with tundra and went to sleep.

Alright guys I guess I'll end it off there and I'm going to say that I'm going to introduce the last two pikmin in the next chapter but the next chapter will not be the last chapter I will have two more chapters after the next one but anyway see you guys tomorrow.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	15. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 15

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 15 (the water/blue and flying/pink pikmin)

Hey guys and I'm going to make two more chapters after this one so I hope you guys have loved this book I've made and hope you will keep reading to see the big battle that I am saving for the last chapter.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and made bacon pancakes and when the others were awake I gave them all plates with 3 bacon pancakes on them and we all ate breakfast and while we were eating I said "so how did everyone sleep last night" and I saw rocky and everest kinda blush and continued eating while everyone else said "I slept good" except for rocky and everest which got me thinking and after breakfast me , rocky, and everest hung out around the rocket ship while everyone else went outside to play Frisbee, while me, rocky , and everest were inside I started to play the game evolve cause I was bored and I was the monster I chose the kraken and rocky and everest watched me play and after a while I turned off my mic on my set of head phones and said "what did you two do last night" as I just ate an animal on the game and they said "we went to sleep" and I said "well I saw the two of you blush when I asked how did everyone sleep last night and you two didn't reply to my question" and I heard through their thoughts " _man how does riley point out these things_ " and I said "and you guys better not lie to me cause I can read your thoughts" and their eyes just got really wide and I read their minds and I saw them having sex last night and I said "you did know what last night didn't you" and they both blushed straight hard and said "yeah we did" and I saw "just giving you two a heads up don't lie to me cause I can read your thoughts and see if you are telling the truth" and they said "ok we won't lie to you" and then my it showed on my game screen of playing evolve that I won and I said "BOOM, take that bitches" and I turned off my game and went to go get the others to get their vehicles ready and we left to go find the last two types of pikmin water and flying and I think that skye and the flying pikmin will be great friends cause skye likes pink and likes to fly and the flying pikmin are pink and fly so it's pretty much a perfect best friend match right there, anyway as I was flying I saw a pond and it had these little blue creatures running around the edge of it and I told everyone to follow me to the pond and I landed next to them and turned my jet into my titan fall suit and turned on my jet pack and started to hover above the ground and I flew to where I saw the pond and when we got there I recognized that the blue creatures were water pikmin and I saw them go into the water to try and I saw their blue onion tangled in some seaweed and the blue pikmin were trying to pull their onion out of the seaweed but they couldn't do it alone and I couldn't send in any of the other pikmin because the other pikmin can't survive in water and I got an idea and asked "zuma can you dive down there and help the blue pikmin pull their onion free" and zuma said "sure can" and he put on his scuba gear and dived down and tried to pull the blue onion free but it still wasn't enough to pull it free and zuma came up to the surface of the water and said "that onion is wedged pretty tight" and then I remembered that I could move rocks and dirt with my mind and I got an idea and said "I got an idea but you need to get out of the water zuma" and zuma said "alright then" and he got out of the water and I started to concentrate on move the ground straight up and pushing it to the left and right to remove the water so I could send in some more pikmin and I could feel the ground vibrate a little and then a lot until a wall of dirt and rocks came out of where I was concentrating on and it split in half and the wall of rock and dirt on the left side went to the left and the one on the right side went to the right side pushing the water out of the way and I sent in the pikmin to pull the onion free and after about five minutes the pikmin pulled the onion free and it came out of the water and landed on the ground and I also called back all the pikmin on the shore and let the walls of rocks and dirt fall and the water rushed back into place and the blue pikmin came to me as well along with the rest of the pikmin and after about five to ten minutes of making more blue pikmin we went back to searching for the flying pikmin and after about 20 to 30 minutes I saw a weird ass creature guarding what looked to be like a pink onion and I told everyone to follow me and I did the same thing I did before with my titan fall suit and when we got their I saw the creature and it looked like a worm type creature and I pulled out my six barrel lazer mini gun and blew up the worm by shooting it repeatedly and the pink onion made 5 flying pikmin sprouts and I plucked them all and we spent about another five to ten minutes making flying pikmin and when we were done it was starting to get dark so we went back to my rocket ship and after everyone was inside and I was about to go inside I started to hear a rumbling sound and I turned around to see what looked like a meteor crash into the ground about a mile or two away and I said "tomorrow I'll summon slivex and shadex to come with me to go check out the crash site cause it is too late to do it today" and I went inside and I flew the rocket into the atmosphere and we all went to bed.

Whew, man that took a while, anyway hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter of paw patrol pikmin adventure and I will see you all tomorrow.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	16. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 16

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 16 (meeting max and god) part 1

Hey guys and I would like to tell you that max, one of love paw patrols OCs will be in the last two chapters of my story and I would also like to thank him for letting me use max, anyway the next few chapters of this story will be the last ones but don't worry I have two ideas for two more books of this series and sliver wolf if you're reading this chapter I'm just saying that there is a fight scene between riley and shadex but don't get mad at me cause it's the anger that's in trygons blood that is activated in that scene ok and it was just an idea I thought would be cool ok.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I looked at the clock and it showed that it was 4:00 and I got out of bed and went to go land the rocket but first I went to make sure that there wasn't any creatures that come out at night at the landing site and there weren't any at the landing site so I landed the rocket without waking up anyone and went outside and made rock walls around the area so that none of the creatures that come out at night come don't come in the area and I practiced my power of moving dirt and rocks and I also trained my power in combat so I had some of those training dummies outside as well and when there were dummies with flame throwers surrounding me they all shot flames at me at the exact same time and I tried to build dirt walls around me but for some reason it didn't work and then I tried to throw rocks at the dummies threw the flames instead of a rock the flames themselves went at the dummies and the I tried to do it with rocks and it worked and the rocks went right threw the dummies and they fell to the ground and I tried to throw the flames into a small pond near me but instead the water in the pond went to the dummies that were on fire and put out the fire and I said "two new powers, maybe I should summon slivex and shadex and ask them if they went through this when they became gatekeepers" and I sent out the message and a portal appeared near the pond and slivex and shadex came through the portal and the portal closed when they came through and I said "hi guys" and slivex said "hi riley so what do you need help with" and I said "well I don't need help exactly I actually wan-" until I heard _"then why did you summon us asshole"_ and It was shadex and he said through what I call 'mind talk' and I said _"shut the fuck up shadex I wanted to show you both these powers that I have gotten while I was training for future battles"_ in mind talk and I heard shadex say _"I wouldn't say that if I were you cause after all I am a gate keeper"_ and I said _"I could take you on and win asshole"_ and I heard shadex say _"oh yeah, well why don't we prove that theory to be correct shall we jackass"_ and I just lost control of myself and said _"GEUSS WE WILL THEN MOTHERFUCKER"_ __my eyes started glowing a bright red and nothing else and a type of red type air or something was starting to release from my body and the ground was shaking a little bit and I said "alright jackass, let's do this RIGHT NOW" and I said it out loud and I started to float above the ground and the red air that came from my body started come off of my body started to come of even more and I heard slivex say _"stop it, both of you"_ in mind talk and I said _"slivex back the FUCK off"_ and slivex said _"no I won't, I need to protect my brother"_ and I used my powers to punch slivex into the pond with a fist made of rocks and dirt and I put my attention back on shadex who was charging at me and I went back on the ground and I started charging at him as well and I punched him and I round house kicked him in the face twice force palmed him into a rock wall that I made with my powers and used it to make a fist I made out of the rocks I use to make the wall that shadex was smashed into and I punched him into another wall made of rocks and I walked over to him as he got up and I said "how does it fell to get hurt for once" and he charged at me but I hit him in the face with a double round house kick and force punched him into a fist made of rocks that punched him back at me and I slam punched him into the ground and said "does all of this pain prove my theory to be correct" and for some reason I felt the power to consume peoples souls and shadex said "yes it does now please stop" and I could just feel the thirst to kill something and I lifted shadex up with my powers and slammed him into the ground and said "now I will stop and I walk over near the pond and I saw slivex looking at me and then I felt all of my power leave my body and my eye color went back to normal and the red air coming off of my body stopped and I fainted when I was completely normal again, and when woke up I was in the medical room of my rocket ship and I look at a clock and it showed that it was 6:00 and I said "holy shit I've been passed out for two hours, damn" and slivex walked in and I got kinda scared cause I thought he was gonna kick my ass cause I kick shadexs ass slivex said "why did you kick my brother ass and why did you use a big rock fist and punch me in a pond" and I said "I don't know, after shadex called me a jackass I just lost control of myself like I literally turned into a different person and I don't know how or why" and then slivex said "hhhmm, well when you know how to control your powers please summon me and I will collect data from your powers and analyze the data and see what kind of powers you will get" and I said "well when I lost control I felt like I could consume a soul or something" and slivexs eyes shot wide open and he said "this may be more serious than I thought cause the only two people I know who can consume souls is herobrine and death himself so there might be someone else that could consume souls perhaps" and I said "also when I passed out I heard someone talking to me but it wasn't shadex, it was someone named trygon or something" and slivex eyes shot even more wide and said "did you just say that trygon was speaking to you" and I said "yeah, why" and slivex said "now that's something I will have to talk to god about because trygon was just a legend so if trygon is real then all of the dimensions know to a gatekeeper are in great danger" and then shadex walked in the room and slivex said "shadex we must go find god because riley says that trygon was talking to him after he passed out" and slivex made a portal and both him and shadex jumped in and right before slivex did he said "you should come with us so that way god can see if you and trygon have something in common" and I got up and walked over to slivex and we both jumped in.

Ok guys there's chapter 16 of pikmin adventure and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	17. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 17

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 17 (meeting max and god) part 2

Hi guys and I think the final chapter of this story will be chapter 20 but I'm not sure yet so anyway I will not waste time and I will just start this chapter.

Riley's p.o.v

When we got to gods dimension we landed in a huge open area that was completely white but before I could say anything I started to puke on the floor and as I was puking I heard slivex say "guess I should have told you that your first dimension travel gives you a little puke event after you get to the dimension you want to go to" and when I stopped puking I said "ya think" and I looked around and I saw god standing by shadex and god said "well, now who is this" and slivex said "this is riley a friend of mine" and god said "ok now why did you bring him here" and then slivex said "well riley got pissed off by shadex and he got a great amount of power and after a big fight between him and shadex he passed out and he said that trygon was speaking to him" and I said "yes that is true but you forgot about the part where I lost control" and then gods eyes shot wide open and said "well now I need to get a blood sample from you riley so I can see if your actually trygons son or brother so please come with me for a moment" and he started to walk toward a door and I followed close behind him and inside the room there was a lot of equipment and god had a needle and he told me to sit on the chair in the middle of the room and he put the needle in my arm and it stung a little bit and there was a tube that went into three little bottles and god said "are you ready" and I said "yup" and he pushed a button and my blood went through the tube and into the bottles and when they were all filled with my blood, god turned off the blood flow and pulled out the needle and he lead me out of the room and he told slivex and shadex to take me back to my dimension and to bring me back when he gets the results from the blood tests and slivex and shadex took me back to my dimension and said "hey we were going to go check out that meteor crash" and they went back through the portal and slivex came through with a atv and shadex came through with the titan fall suit I made him and we went to where I saw the meteor crash and when we got there we didn't see a meteor, what we saw was some type of escape pod and we went into the crater and I opened the door of the escape pod and I saw a husky in hyper sleep inside the pod and slivex said "that looks like max" and shadex said "sure does" and I said "ok, who is max" and slivex said "a gatekeeper from a another dimension and a friend of ours" and I said "ok so for now we can keep him in the medical room of my rocket ship" and I put max has slivex and shadex call him in one of the passenger seats of my jet and flew back to my rocket with slivex and shadex on the ground and when I got back to my rocket I put max in the medical room of my rocket and it was getting dark so I told slivex and shadex that they could go back to their dimension and they opened up a portal and jumped into it and I flew my rocket into the atmosesphere and got into bed with tundra and went to sleep.

Ok guys see you tomorrow.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	18. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 18

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 18 (heading back to earth and going to slivex and shadex's dimension) part 1

Hey guys and sorry I haven't made a new chapter in a couple of days, it's because I just got the game titanfall and I've been mostly focused on that game cause it is my number 1 favorite game and it actually distracts me from even thinking about working on this story but not so much anymore but it still distracts me so once again I am sorry and I'll try to make this chapter a long one ok.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I looked over at the clock and it showed that it was 8:00 and I got out of bed and went to the kitchen and made some eggs stuffed with bacon and the eggs were stuffed inside pancakes and when I was done everyone was still asleep so I went to play one of my favorite games called titanfall and after about and half an hour everyone came into the kitchen and I gave them all plates with my pancakes stuffed with eggs that were stuffed with bacon and when we were done eating breakfast I said "ok guys since we got all the pikmin types that I know of we can head back to adventure bay now so I will get you guys in your hyper sleep pods and we will set course for earth" and we all went to the hyper sleep pod room of my rocket ship and I got everyone except for me in hyper sleep and I went to the bridge to set course for earth and before I did I remembered about max and I left the bridge and went to the room where max was still unconscious and I carried him to the hyper sleep pods and I put him in hyper sleep in one of the empty pods and I went back to the bridge and I used a robot arm that was attached to my rocket ship and grabbed the onion that was flying around the outside of my rocket and pulled it inside and set course for earth and I had it set to launch into hyper space when I went into hyper sleep inside one of the hyper sleep pods and I went to the room where all of the pods were at and I got into one of the empty ones and went into hyper sleep.

"A space journey back to earth later"

I woke up and got all of the others out of their hyper sleep pods and I went up to the bridge and started the landing sequence and I landed the rocket ship in front of the lookout and I thought 'man now I wonder if ryder will kick me off the paw patrol for taking the others with me' and I went back to where everyone else was at and I said "well guys, this may be the last time you'll see me as a paw patrol member" and chase asked "why do you say that" and I said "I think ryder will kick me off the paw patrol for taking you guys with me and that's the real reason why I didn't want to bring you guys with me in the first place" and everyone said "oooohhhh" and I said "well guys, guess you should get your vehicles and your other stuff ready" and they said "ok riley" and they left to get their stuff ready and I opened up the huge ramp door and walked onto the grass and saw ryder on the balcony of the lookout and he called me up to the second floor of the lookout and have a talk with me and when I got up there, I said "I didn't mean to take them with me, actually I didn't even want to take them with me but the insisted on coming with me" and ryder said "that doesn't matter, what does matter is that you took them with you without telling me or asking me" and I said "well I didn't know it was going to happen and I didn't think about telling or asking you to take them with me" and ryder said "I don't give a shit, you took my team without asking so now you are here by kicked off the paw patrol" and he took my paw patrol collar and smashed it with a hammer and I said "what the hell man I went to the planet where the pikmin live and brought each type back and I think there are enough colors of pikmin to give to each paw patrol member" and the rest of the pups came up in the elevator as ryder yelled "I SAID THAT I DON'T GIVE A FUCK AND YOUR STILL KICKED OFF THE PAW PATROL" and then I said "oh really, well let's just see how long it will take me to change your mind about that" and my eyes started to glow nothing but a dark red and the red air that came off of my body when I fought shadex started to happen and right before I lost all of my control over my body I sent out the message that I use to summon slivex and shadex and after I sent it I lost all control of my body and jumped and round house kicked ryder on to the balcony of the lookout and then I grabbed ryder by his leg and threw him over the edge of the balcony and then right before ryder hit the ground he glowed sliver and stopped falling and I saw slivex on his atv and shadex riding on the seat behind slivex and they both got off slivex's atv and slivex said these words which sound like some kind of spell or something

 _ **Begon trygons hate,**_

 _ **Free this body's blood from trygons madness,**_

 _ **Release trygons wrath from this body,**_

 _ **From gods everywhere, anywhere,**_

 _ **FREE TRYGONS BLOOD FROM THIS BODYS SOUL!**_

 _And after slivex said those words I had full control over my body and I said "holy hell, I feel so much better, thanks slivex" and slivex said "no problem, god told me about that spell and I'm glad it worked" and I said "me too, and by the way didn't you want to take some samples of my powers when I could control my powers" and slivex face pawed and said "how did I forget about that" and for 15 to 20 minutes me, slivex, and shadex took samples of my powers and when we were done slivex said "riley I think you should come with us to our dimension for a few days or so because we should monitor your powers until you know how to control them entirely" and I said "since ryder kicked me out of the paw patrol I'm ok with coming to your guy's dimension for a few days" and slivex said "alright then I'll deal with ryder later but for now we'll get you to our dimension" and slivex opened up a portal to their dimension and slivex and shadex got on slivex's atv and I got my jet and we all went into the portal and we came out in front of another paw patrol lookout._

 _Alright see you guys tomorrow._

 _MINECRAFT GOD OUT!_


	19. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 19

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 19 (heading back to earth and going to slivex and shadex's dimension) part 2

Hey guys me again and now I am more focused on my promise to do at least 1 chapter of this story each day before I start playing titan fall so I'm back to my promise and I bet you guys are glad about that right.

Riley's p.o.v

When I landed my jet on the ground I got out and slivex said "welcome to our dimension" and I said "it's a nice place you got here" and right before the portal closed, tundra came through in her jet and she landed and she got out and I said "what are you doing here?" and she said "I quit the paw patrol to come be with you" and I said "slivex, shadex, can give us a little while alone please, stuff like this gets kinda embarrassing to me around other people" and they said "it's fine, take your time" and they spread out their wings and flew off somewhere and I walked next to tundra and said "tundra I'm going to be doing things that you can't do with me, things might happen that are very dangerous that you can't be around for or else you might die, and these things that are going to happen that only me, slivex, and shadex can handle, so please, go back and I'll visit whenever I can" and tundra started to cry and said "I can't, I want to be with you, and I would not be with anybody else besides you" and she kissed me long and hard and when we pulled away I said "well I feel the same way, so you can stay here with me, but on one condition, you have to promise me that you won't interfere with anything that has to do with my powers or any of the things that might happen ok" and she said "I promise not to get in the way of anything that has to do with anything extremely important" and I said "good, now we need to set up our pup houses if we want to stay a while, wait FUCK, I forgot all of my video games" and I mind spoke to slivex and shadex to come back to the lookout and they came back through a portal and slivex asked "what do you need us for riley?" and I said "I need to go back to my dimension for a few minutes, I forgot some stuff" and slivex said "ok then, I'll open up a portal back to your dimension" and a portal appeared and I jumped into it and landed in front of my rocket ship in my dimension and I went inside and grabbed my blue backpack and I my video games in it and I also grabbed all my blueprints to build some really useful stuff and put them in my back pack and I grabbed my Xbox and my lazer technology books and some light saber blueprints and I left my rocket ship and before I left I grabbed my hardrive that had Jarvis's program on it and I sent out a message to tell slivex and shadex to bring me back and a portal appeared in front of me and I jumped through and landed in front of tundra, slivex, and shadex and slivex asked "what did you need to get?" and I said "I'll show you later, but for now me and tundra need to get settled" and slivex said "ok then, you two take your time" and slivex and shadex flew back in the same direction they did before and I said ok tundra let's get started on this" and about an hour later we were finished and I said "hey tundra I'm going to go for a walk at big view trail, so I'll see you in about an hour or two ok" and tundra said "ok then riley" and I flew my jet to the beginning of big view trail and I landed my jet and I got out and started hiking up big view trail and after about a half an hour or so, I found a cave with a red light coming from it and I went inside the cave and when I reached the source of the red light I saw a very large tomahawk that almost looked like a battle axe with only one blade and I saw it was giving off the red air that comes off of my body when I gain my very strong powers and I walked up to it and grabbed it off the pedestal that it was floating above and the red light faded slowly and I could feel the power held inside of the tomahawk and I said "this must be a weapon of trygon" and I started to head back to my jet and when I got their it was starting to get dark so I got in my jet and flew back to the lookout and I landed my jet next to tundra's and I turned my jet into my pup house and I went inside and went to sleep.

Alright guys see you all tomorrow.

MINECRAFT GOD OUT!


	20. paw patrol pikmin adventure Chapter 20

Paw patrol pikmin adventure

Chapter 20 (the powers of the hatchet) part 1

Hi guys and sorry for not making a chapter in a while I've been grounded so I couldn't write any chapters so I'll see if I can make this a long one.

Riley's p.o.v

When I woke up I went outside my pup house and I saw slivex coming over and I said "hi slivex, need something" and slivex said "I think we should put you and tundra's pup houses in a place where the others won't find them that way we can keep you and tundra a secret from the others" and I said "I could do that" and I turned my jet into a titan fall suit and picked up tundra's pup house and me and slivex went to a pond where he said was where he comes a lot for gatekeeper work and he said that I could set up me and tundra's pup houses here and after I got me and tundra's pup houses set up I turned my titan fall suit back into my jet and then shadex came out of the shadows of the trees and I said "hi shadex, sorry about the fight" and shadex said "it's fine" and then I remembered about the hatchet that I found in a cave on big view trail and I said "hey I found something that I wanted to show you guys" and I went to my pup house and got the hatchet and it wasn't giving off the red air and it wasn't as long as it was when I found it, but I ignored it and came back and said "this is what I found" and slivex looked at it and said "why did you want to show this to us" and then I got the idea that if I activated my trygon strength the hatchet would grow into its longer hatchet form and give off the red air so I activated my trygon powers and the hatchet did exactly what I thought it would do, it grew about 6 to 7 inches longer and it gave off the red air and I said "that's why" and slivex said "we must take this weapon to god so he can see what power it holds" and I said "ok but I like this thing so he can take a look at it but he can't keep it alright" and shadex said "whatever" and slivex facepawed and he opened up a portal and we jumped into it and when we came out we landed in front of god and he said "I saw the whole thing so you don't need to explain why you came" and he walked over to me and I handed him the hatchet and said "you can take a look but you can't keep it" and he took it and went into a room and he told us to follow and we went into the room with him and he got out a machine and put it on a table in the room and he put the hatchet in it and he collected data from the machine and when he was done he gave the hatchet back to me and said "I will use the data I collected to find out what this hatchet can do" and he went to work on the data he collected and slivex opened up a portal and we jumped into it and came out at the pond and I said "I'm gonna experiment with this hatchet but first I'm gonna give you all of the pikmin I have in my jet so you can collect data from the new ones that I got" and I opened up the storage area in my jet and got out all the pikmin in it and gave them all to slivex and shadex and they took the back to the lookout while I was experimenting with what my hatchet could do and while I was using it I got a little bored so I turned my jet into my titan fall suit and I got in it and something extraordinary happened, I bumped a part of my hatchet that had a circle on it on a something while I was getting into my titan suit and my hatchet got really huge to where my titan suit could use it and I said "what the crap" after it stopped getting big and my titan suit was holding it and I did some fighting with my titan suit and when I got bored again I went back fighting without my titan suit and turned it back into my jet and I pressed the same circle which turned out to be a button and it went back to its normal size and a little while later I pressed a different button on my hatchet and it shot an orb of some sort into the air and when it hit the ground about 2 or 3 feet away from me I was at the spot where the orb landed and the orb was gone and I said "that's very similar to the way ender pearls from minecraft work" and I pressed the same button but I held the button down and the same orb appeared hovering above my hatchet and I grabbed the orb with my paw and I tossed it up word like you serve in tennis and when the orb came back down I hit it with my hatchet and the orb went flying in the way I hit and it hit a tree and I was where the orb landed and I said "I'll call those ender pearls" and I used one to get back to the pond and then I saw slivex and shadex flying towards the pond where I was at and the landed on the ground and I said "I found out two thing about a t my hatchet, here I'll show you guys" and they said "ok then" and I showed them the way that my hatchet got huge so I could use it with my titan suit and I showed them the ender pearls and when I was done it was night so I called it a night and went inside my pup house and fell asleep.

Alright guys that about raps it up for now and if you have any ideas for any kind of power that you want the hatchet to have that I agree with just leave a review a I see if I can approve it to be put in my story so anyway see you guys next time.

MINECRAFT GOD SAYS YYYOOOLLLOOO AND PEACE OUT!


End file.
